My Little Brother
by NaomiZizah
Summary: Tugas menjadi kakak emang berat! Apalagi kalau jarak umur kakak dan adiknya itu sangat Jauh. Adult!Halilintar Kid!Taufan Fem!Blaze Fem!Ice


_Tugas menjadi kakak emang berat! Apalagi kalau jarak umur kakak dan adiknya itu sangat Jauh_

_Genre : Family_

_Rate : K_

_Genderbend : Fem!Blaze, Ice_

_Inspired : Keakraban kakak sepupu Author dengan adiknya :'v_

_Character_

_Halilintar_

_22 Tahun_

_Anak pertama_

_Laki-laki_

_H 198cm_

_W 71 kg_

_Taufan_

_7 Tahun_

_Anak Terakhir_

_Laki-laki_

_H 112cm_

_W 21kg_

_Blaze_

_18 Tahun_

_Anak kedua kembaran Ice_

_Perempuan_

_H 190_

_W 53kg_

_Ice_

_18 Tahun_

_Anak ketiga kembaran Blaze_

_Perempuan_

_H 188cm_

_W 55kg_

**_Just for info :_**

**_Straixcelcent School terbagi tiga Gedung_**

**_Gedung pertama untuk SD, Gedung kedua untuk SMP, Dan Gedung ketiga untuk SMA_**

Halilintar's POV

Hai, Namaku Halilintar, Orang orang memanggilku Hali. Umurku 22 Tahun, aku sudah lulus kuliah dan bekerja sebagai guru Fisika dan Wali Kelas 11-St di Straixcelcent High School

Aku memiliki 3 orang adik. Yg pertama dan kedua umurnya 18 Tahun kelas 12 dan yang terakhir Umurnya 7 Tahun dan masih kelas 2 SD

Setiap selesai waktu persekolahannya, Adikku yang terakhir langsung pergi mencariku, yah.. Anak pintar

Aku hanya tinggal berempat dengan adik adikku, Ayah dan Ibu sedang keluar kota untuk bekerja

Jadi, Akulah yang mengurus mereka dari seluruh kebutuhannya, gak mungkin mereka ngerjain sendiri kan

Oke, mungkin segitu ... Jadi langsung mulai aja -

Halilintar's POV END

Siang hari, Pukul 12.00 adalah waktu untuk anak SD pulang ke rumah masing masing

Mari kita lihat ke sisi Taufan yang sedang berjalan ke Gedung 3 sambil tersenyum lebar sambil bersenandung riang

Saat sampai di Gedung 3, Taufan terus pergi ke Kantor Guru untuk menanyakan dimana kakaknya berada

"Permisi~ bisakah aku bertemu dengan kak Hali?~" tanya Taufan sambil tersenyum manis

"Oh tentu, dia ada di kelas 12-rd" jawab salah satu guru yang ada di ruangan itu

"Ok! Terimakasih, kak!" ucapnya lalu pergi ke lantai tiga

Taufan yang memang sudah tahu dimana letak kelas 12-rd langsung menuju ke arah letak kelas itu berada(?)

Setelah sampai di depan kelas itu, Taufan langsung membuka pintu kelas tersebut

"Kak Hali~~" panggil Taufan, lalu ia menghampiri kakaknya

"Eh, Taufan sudah pulang ya, kamu duduk sini dulu, ok?" ucap Halilintar, lalu ia menggendong adiknya dan menaruhnya di atas kursi guru yang berada dikelas itu

~ Setengah jam kemudian ~

"Oke, sekarang kalian kerjakan soal yang ada di depan" ucap Halilintar pada seluruh murid di kelas itu

"Siap, pak" Sahut mereka serentak

"Hmm.. Taufan lagi apa?" tanya Halilintar pada Taufan yang sedang duduk sambil Mengerjakan sesuatu

"Tugas, kakak bisa bantu upan?" jawabnya

"Bisa dong, apa sih yang engga buat Adek kakak yang satu ini" ucap Halilintar sambil mencubit pipi kanan Taufan

"Adweh.. Swakit kwaakk" Keluh Taufan sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan kakaknya dari pipinya

"Hehehe... Sini, mana yang mau di bantu?" tanya Halilintar sambil menaruh adiknya diatas pahanya

"Yang ini, soal nomor 7 sampe 10" jawab Taufan

"Oke, jadi caranya seperti ini..."

Murid murid di kelas itu sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan keadaan Taufan yang selalu mengunjungi kakaknya

Kadang mereka juga suka berebut main sama Taufan kalo kakaknya lagi ada di kelas mereka

Makanya, mereka lebih suka kalau pelajaran Fisika saat jam anak SD pulang :v

~4 menit kemudian~

"Selesai! Jadi upan gausah ngerjain pr lagi dirumah :3" ucap Taufan

"Sudah selesai" sahut seorang murid perempuan dari tempatnya

"Taruh disini" ucap Halilintar pada murid itu

"Ahh.. Sekalian, kebetulan kamu dah selesai jadi tolong jaga Taufan, ya? Saya ada panggilan alam TvT" lanjutnya dan dibalas anggukkan kepala dari murid itu

Me : set dah, pake panggilan alam segala

Hali : biarin :P

"Sini Fan, sama kakak dulu ya" ucapnya pada Taufan yang masih duduk di pangkuan kakaknya

"Yee sama kak Blaze UwU" sahut Taufan yang langsung berdiri

"Jangan kemana-mana ya, tetap disini sampai kakak kembali, oke?" ucap Halilintar sambil mengusap puncak kepala Taufan

"Kalau sudah selesai kasih ke Blaze, jangan keluar kelas sebelum saya kembali" seru Halilintar sebelum meninggalkan ruang kelas tersebut

Dalam Kelas

"Kak Blaze" panggil Taufan

"Ya? Kenapa, Fan?"

"Upan mau duduk di kaki kakak boleh?" tanya Taufan

"Boleh dong, sini duduk" ajak Blaze-nama murid itu-

Ah ya, lupa bilang. Blaze juga adik dari Halilintar dan kakak dari Taufan dan memiliki kembaran yang bernama Ice

Setelah Taufan duduk di pangkuannya, Blaze melingkarkan tangan kirinya di tubuh Taufan dan tangan kanannya mengusap-usap kepala Taufan

Sementara Taufan menyenderkan tubuhnya di badan Blaze

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Halilintar kembali dari Toilet

"Uhm.. Sudah selesai semua?" tanya Halilintar

"Sudah" jawab seluruh murid dikelas itu teemasuk Blaze

"Oke. Blaze kunpulkan buku dari baris pertsma dan kedua, Ice kumpulkan dari baris ketiga dan keempat" titah Halilintar

"Siap!" sahut Ice

"Fan, bangun dulu" ucap Blaze pada Taufan

"Uhum.." balas Taufan, lalu ia beranjak dari pangkuan kakak sepupunya dan berlari kearah kakaknya

"Kakak, gendong :3"

"Iya, sini" balas Halilintar, dan mengangkat tubuh Taufan yang tidak terlalu berat baginya

"Ini sudah" ucap Ice dan Blaze

"Ikut saya ke kantor guru"

"Baik!" sahut Blaze dan Ice

Saat pulang sekolah

"Kak Blaze sama kak Ice tau ga? Upan bisa makan nasi pake sumpit lhoo -" ucap Taufan

"Eh? Beneran?" tanya BliCe tidak percaya

"Iyaa UwU keren kan"

"Aku juga bisa kali" sahut Ice

"Yee.. Aku juga bisa kali"

Mereka ngobrol bertiga, Halilintar kemana? Dia sebenernya pengen ikut nimbrung juga, tapi ia repot membawa tas miliknya, Taufan, Blaze dan Ice yang beratnya ga bisa ditebak. Belummlagi Taufan yang nemplok di pundaknya, makin berat deh

Kebetulan Blaze dan Ice pulang bareng mereka, jadi tasnya nitip sekalian :v

"Hoamm"

"Ngantuk, Fan?" tanya Halilintar sambil menengokkan kepalanya ke arah belakang

"Hu'um" jawab Taufan yang langsung memeluk leher Halilintar

"Blaze! Ice! Bawain tas ini lahh, aku mau gendong Taufan" titah Halilintar pada dua adik sepupunya itu

"Yah.. Sama aja kita bawa sendiri" keluh Blaze

"Oh, ga mau ya? Nilai fisikanya di kurangi deh :V" ancam Halilintar

"Aaaa!! Kak Hali apa apaan sih, nyambungnya bawain tas sama nilai fisika apa coba"

"Ada, kalo murid tidak patuh terhadap gurunya, maka nilainya harus dikurangkan"sahut Taufan

"Tuh! Taufan aja tau, nih bawa, gausah banyak tanya lagi"

"Iya deh iya -_" keluh Blaze dan Ice sambil menerima tas tas tersebut. Setelah keempat tas sudah diserahkan kepada Blaze dan Ice, Halilintar mengubah posisi gendongan Taufan yang tadi ada di punggung sekarang sudah berada di tangannya

"Dah, yok ke mobil" ajak Halilintar sambil memberikan pandangan tidak peduli pada Blaze dan Ice

"Hufftt.."

Di Mobeel

Halilintar menaruh Taufan yang tertidur pulas di kursi bagian depan/sebelah Halilintar menyetir, kedangkan Blaze dan Ice duduk di bagian tengah

Selama perjalanan, Blaze sesekali membuka jalur pembicaraan yang diselingi tawa oleh Ice sehingga membuat Taufan terbangun karena berisik

"Kakak berisik ih" keluh Taufan

"Hehe.. Sorry, Taufan mau ikut ngobrol juga" tawar Ice

"Ngobrolin apa?" tanya Taufan

"Kak Blaze yang jatoh di tangga" jawab Ice

"Heeyyy"

"Woaahh.. Gimana ceritanya" tanya Taufan dengan antusiasnya sampai-sampai ia menoleh ke belakang

Lalu, Ice menceritakan kejadian saat istirahat dimana Blaze kepeleset di tangga

Yang di omongi hanya memberikan death glare yang tidak dipedulikan oleh mereka berdua

Akhirnya dia sudah tidak berniat ngobrol :v

Saat sudah sampai di rumah

Kira kira beginilah rumah mereka

"Sampe rumah UwU" Taufan langsung membuka pintu mobil dan ingin turun tapi tidak bisa karena sabuknya masih terpasang

"Kak, cara lepasnya gimana ya? Aku lupa, hehe"

"Gini caranya, pinter" ucap Halilintar sambil melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang tadi membuat Taufan tidak bisa turun dari kendaraan beroda empat itu

"Makasih kak!" Taufan lagsung melompat turun dan masuk ke dalam rumah yang masih kosong itu

"Upan pulaangg!!" Taufan langsung melompat ke sofa dan merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa tersebut.

"Taufan udah ngga ngantuk lagi?" tanya Halilintar

"Uhh.. Upan masih ngantuk" jawab Taufan

"Yaudah ayo ke kamarmu, kau pasti lelah kan" ucap Halilintar lalu mengangkat Taufan dan menggendongnya di atas pundaknya

Saat sampai di kamar Taufan

Halilintar menurunkan adiknya diatas tempat tidurnya, lalu mengucapkan "Have a nice dream, my little brother" yang dibalas anggukkan dari Taufan

Detik berikutnya, Taufan tertidur pulas

Setelah tahu Taufan sudah tertidur, Halilintar pergi ke kamarnya untuk cepat bersiap karena ada rapat guru yang harus ia hadiri

Ia meminta kedua adiknya untuk menjaga Taufan

"Blaze! Kau tolong kesini jaga Taufan, aku mau rapat di sekolah"

"Iya!"

"Aku mau langsung berangkat, bye"

Halilintar langsung pergi keluar tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Blaze

Tadinya Blaze mau ngomong 'tapi aku lagi pengen kerja kelompok sama Ice' :V

Halilintar langsung keluar rumah dan menaiki motornya dan melesat kembali ke sekolah

3 Hours later-

Taufan's POV

"Nghh.."

"Kak?" panggilku

Tapi tak ada sahutan dari siapapun

"Umhh.. Kak Hali mana?"

Aku bingung, kemana kak Hali? Biasanya ia langsung menemuiku jika aku panggil

Hmm.. Coba aku cari deh

Aku mencari ke kamarnya, dapur, seluruh tempat yang ada di lantai bawah tapi tidak menemukannya

Jadi aku putuskan untuk mencarinya keluar

Saat aku sampai diluar, aku baru ingat kalau ada rapat guru di sekolah, maknanya kak Hali ada disana! Jadi aku akan kesekolah sendiri, tapi naik apa?

Ah, sudahlah aku jalan saja dan semoga ada orang yang mau mengantarku ke sekolah

Saat di peejalanan aku bertemu dengan seorang pria dewasa yang menawarkan bantuan padaku

"Hai adik manis, mau kemana" tanya pria itu

"Saya mau ke sekolah" jawabku

"Mau saya antarkan" tanya pria itu sambil menyeringai kepadaku

"Mau mau!" aku heran, kenapa ia malah smirking?

Ah sudahlah, yang penting aku bisa sampai di sekolah dengan cepat

Sudah sekitar limabelas menit kami berjalan, tapi entah kenapa jalannya berbeda

"Kok lewat sini, om? Sekolah saya bukan lewat sini"

"He..he..he.." tawanya sangat menyeramkan, oke aku takut

"Kamu sudah masuk jebakan saya" a-apa? Menjebak? Maksudnya?

"Anak manis begini, pasti mahal.. Hehehe" seringaiannya semakin melebar membuat aku sangat takut

"K-kita m-mau k-kemana?" tanyaku gugup

"Mau ke rumah teman saya, saya akan menculikmu BWAHAHAHA"

"A-ap- tidak! TO-" teriakkanku terpotong karena tiba-tiba mulutku disekap menggunakan sehelai kain yang sepertinya sudah diberikan obat tidur

End Taufan's POV

Halilintar's POV

18.01

Rapat guru sudah selesai sejak dua menit lalu

Entah kenapa perasaanku sangat tidak enak ketika memikirkan Taufan

'Apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa perasaanku sangat tidak enak' batinku

Aku memutuskan untuk menelpon ke jam tangan Taufan yang biasanya ia pakai kemana-mana

Terhubung! T-tapi..

"Taufan? Kau sudah ba- eh? Siapa kau?! Kemana adikku?!"

"Ohh.. Santai, kau kakaknya ya? Aku baru saja menemukannya di pinggir jalan, dan yah.. Kupikir sudah tidak ada keluarganya, jadi ku ambil saja" Jelasnya

"K-kau apakan dia?!"

"Tenang, saya hanya menyekapnya di rumah kosong dekat taman, mau bertemu dengannya?"

Ia menunjukkan Taufan yang terikat di sebuah kursi. Mari kita deskripsikan keadaan Taufan saat ini

Matanya yang sembab dan memerah, pipinya yang basah karena air mata, kedua tangannya diikat kearah belakang kursi dan kakinya terikat di kaki kursi. Tidak lupa dengan kondisi Taufan yang sangat lemah

"T-Taufan"

"Sudah lihat? Bagaimana? Jika kau ingin mengambil adikmu lagi, kau harus membayarku 14 Milyar atau melawanku! Jika tidak, maka adikmu akan tersiksa di sini HAHAHAHA"

Panggilan terputus

"G-Gak mungkin" teriakku tak percaya,lalu berlari menuju parkiran motor dan melesat menuju tempat tersebut

Halilintar's POV END

Taufan's Side

18.38

"Umh.. LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Taufan memberontak sambil menangis deras hingga membuat pipinya semakin basah

"Tenang, Nanti kau juga akan kulepas kalau kakakmu itu sudah sampai disini" ucapnya sambil smirking

"Hah..hah..hah.."

"Nih makan" ucap penculik tersebut sambil menyodorkan sepiring nasi plus telur goreng

"Huh?" Taufan kebingungan

"Ini makan. Gak mungkin aku membiarkan anak orang kelaparan, hadeh.."

"Umm.. T-tapi, Tanganku terikat" jawab Taufan

"Hufftt.. Repot juga, nah buka mulutmu"

Selesai makan

"Umh.. Kakak mana.. Hmm " tanya Taufan

"Heh, takut lah tuu.. Jadi aku bisa tetap menjualmu besok MUAHAHA-"

"Siapa bilang aku takut?!" ucap Halilintar sambil mengeluarkan aura kemarahannya

"Hoo.. Sudah datang ya, jadi bagaimana? Bayar atau melawan?" tanyanya

"Apakah kau punya hak untuk menjual adikku? Tidak kan, jadi.. Aku pilih melawan" jawabnya Tegas

"Uhh.. Kakak"

"Baiklah, jadi HYAA!" Serangan pertama dari penculik itu adalah tembakan, namun di hindari oleh Halilintar

"Ah! Gak kena! Jadi terima ini!" sekarang, penculik itu akan menonjok Halilintar tetapi ditahan dengan menggunakan tangan kosong

Beberapa serangan dari pihak si penculik dihindari oleh Halilintar dengan mudahnya

"Segitu saja? Sekarang giliranku!" ucap Halilintar

Ia meninju perut si penculik itu, sayangnya penculik itu sedang lengah, jadi inilah kesempatan Halilintar untuk membuatnya babak belur

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Halilintar berhasil mengalahkan penculik itu sampai pingsan

Bagi halilintar itu sangat mudah, karena ialah seorang pelatih ekstrakulikuler karate

"Heh! Makanya kalo lemah jangan menculik orang. Yuk, Fan... Kita pulang" ucap Halilintar sambil membuka ikatan tali yang mengikat tangan Taufan

"Kakaak!!" seru Taufan menitikkan air mata dan memeluk Halilintar dengan eratnya

"Udah, jangan nangis lagi.. Sini kakak gendong kamu" ucap Halilintar sambil mengangkat tubuh mungil Taufan dan pergi keluar rumah kosong tersebut

Halilintar menurunkan Taufan di bagian belakang, dan dirinya menaiki kendaraan tersebut lalu mengarah ke arah Cafe yang letaknya tidak jauh dari rumahnya

Mereka memilih tempat duduk khusus berdua di dekat jendela. Tak lama, seorang Waiters

"Taufan mau makan apa?" tanyanya

"Umm.. Steak saja, minumnya lemon tea" jawab Taufan

"Baiklah, Steak dan lemon tea dua ya" ucap Halilintar pada Waiters yang berada di sanpin meja mereka

Setelah waiters tersebut pergi, Halilintar membuka jalur pembicaraan dengan Taufan dengan menanyakan sesuatu

"Taufan, kok tadi kamu bisa ada disana? Bagaimana caranya dia membawamu kesana?" tanya Halilintar dengan santai

"Umm.. Taufan cari kakak, Taufan kesepian di rumah" jawabnya

"Lah? Kak Blaze sama kak Ice gak ada?" tanya Halilintar

"Ngga" jawab Taufan singkat membuat Halilintar menghela nafas

"Hufft.. Mereka itu, nanti kuurus deh"

Tak lama kemudian, Pesanan mereka datang dan mereka memakan makanan tersebut

:Sesampainya:di:rumah:

19.44

Taufan langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur miliknya

Halilintar mengikuti adiknya hingga masuk ke kamarnya

Setelah mendapatkan izin, Halilintar masuk ke dalam kamar adiknya

"Taufan? Kamu ngapain" tanya Halilintar ketika ia melihat Taufan sedang duduk di kursi dekat meja belajarnya

"Eh, ngga kok.. Cuma bosen aja" jawab Taufan

"Hmm.. Kamu ga tidur lagi?" tanya Halilintar

"Ngg.. Udah ngga ngantuk" jawab Taufan

"Hmm.. Maaf ya, Fan.. Gara gara aku ninggalin kamu sendirian dirumah kamu jadi nekat pergi keluar sendirian dan-"

"Ga apa apa.. Lagian salah upan juga, jadi bikin kakak panik" ucap Taufan

"Ngga kok, upan gak salah" sahut Halilintar sambil memeluk adiknya dengan erat

"Hoamm.." Taufan menguap (?) tanda ia mengantuk

"Ngantuk lagi? Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah. Aku temani kau disini" ucap Halilintar

"Uhmm.. Makasih, kak" ucap Taufan yang langsung terlelap di pelukan Halilintar

Dan Halilintar menaruh adiknya diatas kasur milik adiknya, lalu mengusap puncak kepala Taufan

"Kakak sayang kamu, Taufan.. Kamulah adik yang paling aku sayang dari ketiga adik yang aku punya, kakak janji gak akan ninggalin Taufan sendirian dirumah lagi. Good night, My Little Brother~" ujar Halilintar sebelum ia meninggalkan kamar adiknya

:End:

Hae :v

Author kembali dengan membawakan Fanfic HaliTau yang dibuat sejak bulan Februari :v

Ide yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepala tanpa permisi :v

Ada kesalahan? Mohon maaf, saya juga manusia.. Pasti juga punya salah

Silakan dikoreksi :)

Jangan lupa Vomentnya UwU

Sekian

~Miku/Azizah

Bonus seperti biasa :v

20.46

Setelah keluar dari kamar Taufan, Halilintar memutuskan untuk menonton televisi dibawah

Saat ia sedang menonton televisi, tiba-tiba ada suara pintu terbuka di ruang tamu

"Kami Pulang!" ucap Blaze dan Ice

"Darimana saja? Aku suruh kalian menjaga Taufan kenapa ditinggal?" ucapan Halilintar beserta aura kemarahan dari Halilintar membuat mereka merinding seketika karena

"Err.. Aa- k-kita c-cuma pergi k-ke rumah teman" jawab Blaze gugup karrna ketakutan

"Kalian tau? Tadi Taufan diculik sama penculik yang suka jualin anak dibawah umur!" marah Halilintar pada dua adik perempuannya

"Hah?! Terus gimana?!" kaget mereka serempak

"Ya.. Ku ambil lagi lah! Makanya, kalo disuruh jaga adek ya jagain, jangan malah ditinggal!" Hardiknya membuat mereka berdua kaget

"M-maaf deh.. Lain kali kita akan lebih protect pada Taufan"

"Bagus, jangan diulangi lagi.. Maaf karena sudah meneriaki kalian, aku sangat marah tadi" ucap Halilintar

"Gapapa, kok.. Taufannya mana?" tanya Blaze

"Tidur di kamarnya" Jawab Halilintar

"Ou.. Ok!" Lalu Blaze dan Ice berlari ke arah kamar Taufan

Di kamar Taufan, mereka masuk dan menghampiri adik kecilnya itu

"Maaf, Fan.. Mungkin aku bukan kakak yang baik buat kamu, tapi aku akan berusaha mencoba menjadi kakak yang lebih baik lagi"

Ucap mereka berdua sambil mengusap puncak kepala Taufan seperti yang dilakukan oleh Halilintar tadi

Setelah itu, kehidupan mereka menjadi lebih baik lagi.. Taufan yang selalu diperhatikan oleh ketiga kakaknya

Bonus End


End file.
